My Lovely Fans
by jonginnim
Summary: HUNKAI HUNKAI HUNKAI dia namja yang manis. bolehkah aku memilikinya dan menjaganya?
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Fans

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Dan beberapa cameo

EXO members: Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Lay

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy!~

Sehun P.O.V

"hyung, hari ini jadwalku apa saja?"

"kalian akan mengisi acara di salah satu reality show hari ini"

Ah hello…namaku Oh Sehun, tentu kalian semua mengenalku kan? Yosh! Aku adalah magnae dari boygroup EXO yang terdiri dari enam orang.

kabees

"Sehun-ssi, seperti apa wanita idamanmu?"

Ck. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan seperti ini, apa mereka tidak bosan? Aku saja bosan.

"well, wanita idamanku sama saja dengan laki-laki yang lain"

"bisa kah kau rincikan?"

Hell! MC sangat cerewet! Melebihi kecerewetan seorang Byun Baekhyun

"aku menyukai seseorang yang berpenampilan menarik, manis dan juga baik hati"

"adakah wanita yang sama dengan type idealmu Sehun-ssi?"

"well, ake belum menemukannya"

Sementara MC menanyai member lain, korneaku bergerak menyapu ke seluruh penonton, hmm lautan fans kami membuatku bahagia dan bangga. Rasanya semua lelahku tergantikan oleh senyum mereka.

DEG

DEG

Jantungku berdetak kencang saat melihat senyum terukir di wajah seorang namja manis. Well, aku memang seorang gay hahaha. Tuhan… bagaimana kau bisa menciptakan namja dengan garis wajah yang sungguh manis dan sempurna seperti dia.

Backstage…

"Kris hyung"

"ya Sehun?"

"mau membantuku?"

"whats that?"

"mintakan nomer hp seseorang"

"mwoya? Nuguya?"

"well, aku tidak tau hyung"

"how can? Love at first sight eh? Dan itu penonton?"

"faktanya begitu hyung. Ayolah bantu aku"

"memangnya orang seperti apa yang mampu menarik perhatianmu?"

"namja manis yang memakai kaos gambar chibi diriku"

"wah dia fanboymu?"

"kurasa begitu?"

"well baiklah, hyungmu yang tampan ini akan membantu"

Jongin P.O.V

Rasanya hari ini berlalu begitu cepat T.T padahal aku masih ingin melihat Sehunnie.

"chogiyo"

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku lembut. Mataku membola saat melihat sang pelaku. Kris Wu! Hiyaaa leader EXO sedang disampingku.

"ah hyung, ada apa?"

"bisa kita bicara sbentar?"

"eum tentu"

Kris hyung menarikku ke sebuah ruangan, taruhan! Pasti banyak yang iri padaku saat ini haha

"jadi, ada apa hyung?"

"bisakah aku minta nomer handphone mu?"

Eeeeh? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Seorang Kris Wu meminta nomer handphoneku O.O

" apa oppa tidak salah dengar?"

"tidak, dan apa kau tau? Sebenarnya Sehun lah yang menyuruhku?"

"jinjja?"

"yes, kau mau kan?"

"tentu"

Dorm

Sehun P.O.V

"bagaimana hyung?"

"tentu saja, Kris Wu gitu"

"kau juga menanyakan namanya?"

"astaga! Aku lupa hun"

"ish"

Setelah mendapatkan nomer handphone dari Kris hyung, aku langsung mencoba mengirim pesan ke namja manisku

 _To: my baby_

 _Hello sweety_

 _Ini aku Sehun, apa aku mengganggumu?_

 _From: my baby_

 _Ah Sehunnieeeee_

 _Kim Jongin imnida_

 _Tidak Sehunnie, aku malah senang_

 _Ada apa Sehunnie?_

Jongin P.O.V

Sungguh aku sangat bahagia saat ini, Sehunku sedang chatting denganku saat ini o u o

 _From: Sehunnie /love emoji/_

 _Jonginnie saranghae_

 _Mau jadi pacarku?_

Heee? O.O

Ini benar-benar Sehunnie? Aku sedang mimpi ya?

Drrt drrt

 _From: Sehunnie/love emoji/_

 _Ah maaf, aku tau ini terlalu cepat_

 _Tapi aku benar-benar terpesona oleh tawamu_

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kubaca saat ini sampai getaran panjang handphoneku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"yeoboseyo"

"eum yeoboseyo Sehunnie"

"Jonginnie aku serius"

"tapi…apa ini tidak terlalu cepat hunnie?"

"kurasa tidak, apa kau ragu?"

"tentu saja aku ragu, mana mungkin aku bisa percaya dengan semua ini, kalian sedang mempermainkanku ya?"

"tidak, aku serius dengan ini semua. Datanglah ke konser kami minggu depan"

"tanpa kau mintapun aku pasti datang"

Author P.O.V

Selama seminggu ini Sehun sangat rajin mengirim pesan untuk Jongin di sela-sela kesibukannya, dengan perhatian-perhatian kecil seperti apa kau sudah makan?, apa kau sudah tidur? Ataupun menanyakan keseharian Jongin.

Konser

Jongin menepati janjinya pada Sehun, Jongin nampak manis dengan kaos berwarna putih tanpa lengan dan skinny jeans yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Tak lupa ia membawa berbagai macam atribut untuk membuat konser lebih meriah.

"annyeoong haseyo. We are One. EXO imnida"

 _From: Sehunnie/love emoji/_

 _Kau ada dimana?_

 _To: Sehunnie/love emoji/_

 _Aku masih di gedung konser_

 _Ada apa?_

 _From: Sehunnie/love emoji/_

 _Tunggu sebentar_

 _Aku akan kesana_

Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum manis, sekarangkah saatnya ia bertemu secara langsung dan berada dekat dengan Sehun?

10 menit kemudian…

Gedung konser telah sepi, hanya ada Jongin yang masih menunggu Sehun

"lamakah menungguku?"

"ish…hunnie kau mengagetkanku?"

Jongin cemberut membuat Sehun gemas

"mianhae baby hahaha"

Jongin bersemu merah mendengar panggilan Sehun untuknya. Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan lembut.

"aku benar-benar serius Jonginnie"

Jongin menatap mata Sehun, mencoba mencari kebohongan di manik mata Sehun

"tapi… kurasa EXO-L akan membenciku, terlebih fansmu yang straight"

"aku tidak peduli, aku juga berhak bahagia kan? Lagipula mereka akan bahagia melihatku bersama dirimu yang manis ini"

"tapi aku takut hunnie, bagaimana kalau fansmu tau?"

"jangan takut, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin melindungimu baby"

Jongin tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun, namja di depannya benar-benar serius, terlebih lagi Jongin sangat menyukai Sehun sebagai dirinya bukan sebagai magnae EXO. Well, sebenarnya Jongin pernah melihat Sehun jauh sebelum Sehun debut bersama EXO. Kenapa tidak dicoba saja? Toh tidak ada salahnya.

"nado saranghae Sehunnie"

Satu kalimat yang terucap dari bibir penuh Jongin mampu membuat Sehun bahagia. Disinilah awal kisah sang idola dan fans akan dimulai. Benang takdir telah mengikat mereka. Suka atau tidak, terimalah dengan ikhlas. Karena jika idola kalian bahagia tentu kalian akan ikut bahagia kan?

Well, hai saya balik lagi haha

Untuk Summer Dream itu oneshoot, saya belum ada rencana untuk melanjutkan atau bagaimana karena saya juga bingung lol

Rnr?

Regards,

Jonginnim


	2. Chapter 2

Seminggu tanpa Sehun

Jongin P.O.V

Saat ini aku sedang berada di balkom kamar Sehun. Ya, sejak aku memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasihnya aku sering diajak Sehun ke dorm ini. Aku jadi semakin dekat dengan member EXO yang lain.

Grepp

Kurasakan sepasang tangan kekar memelukku dari belakang. Dan aku tau itu pasti, jika ini adalah Sehun.

"Huna, berapa lama kau pergi?"

"hanya satu minggu baby, ada apa hm?" kurasakan Sehun menumpukan kepalanya dipundakku, akupun hanya bisa menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sehun yang ada dipinggangku. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu.

"lama sekali Hun"

"kau taukan baby? Jadwal ku sedang padat-padatnya"

"iya aku tau Hun, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu selama disana"

"hei baby, kau tidak perlu bolos sekolah hanya untuk menemaniku"

"…"

Jongin hanya diam, berbagai pertanyaan merasuki otaknya.

"hey baby kenapa diam hm? Anyway kau ingin oleh-oleh apa baby?"

"tidak ada Hun, aku hanya ingin kau cepat pulang"

"okay, akan kuusahakan"

Kurasakan Sehun mengecup puncak kepalaku lembut, ah aku sangat suka dimanja olehnya. Kuhirup udara sebanyak mungkin, haah~ wangi maskulin ini, seminggu tanpanya pasti aku akan sangat merindukannya.

"Hun, kalau kau bertemu yeoja maupun namja yang lebih baik dariku, jangan berpaling ya?"  
"aigoo! Kau tidak percaya padaku ya Jong?"

"bukan seperti itu Hun, hanya saja kau itu kan popular sedangkan aku hanya anak sekolah biasa"

Aku menggigit bibirku pelan, takut isakan ini lolos. Aku tidak paham kenapa merasa begitu sedih karena akan berpisah dari Sehun.

Author P.O.V

Sehun yang merasakan pundak sempit yang direngkuhnya bergetar, akhirnya membalik tubuh Jongin dan menangkup pipi Jongin lembut.

"hey uljima, aku hanya pergi seminggu, okay?" Sehun mengusap pelan air mata yang membasahi pipi Jongin lembut.

Jongin mendongak, menatap wajah Sehun dengan air mata yang masih berbekas dikedua pipinya

"huuuunaaa" Jongin menghambur kepelukan Sehun

"satu minggu… aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Sehuna" Jongin berucap lirih di dalam pelukan hangat Sehun.

Ini baru tiga jam berlalu sejak Jongin mengantar Sehun ke bandara tetapi Jongin sudah merasakan rindu yang amat sangat. Meskipun tidak tiap hari mereka bertemu, biasanya Sehun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengirim pesan di sela-sela kesibukannya. Jongin masih terduduk dikasurnya sambil memikiran kenapa Sehun belum menghubunginya?

 _Sehun, I really miss you so damn_

Drrt drrrt

Jongin terlonjak saat merasakan smartphone nya bergetar pelan, wajahnya berbinar saat melihat caller ID yang masuk

 _Sehun is calling…_

"yeoboseyo"

"hey baby, miss me hm?"

"narsis sekali kau Oh Sehun"

"tentu saja, aku benarkan Oh Jongin?"

"hei! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengubah margaku seperti itu"

"kau kan pacarku baby"

"memangnya apa hubungannya?"

"pokoknya kau itu milikku baby"

"aku itu milik keluarga Kim Oh-Se-Hun"

Hening…ini adalah hal yang paling tidak Jongin sukai, suasana antara dinrinya dan Sehun terasa awkward.

"hey baby, aku merindukanmu"

Blush… wajah Jongin merona, untungnya saat ini mereka tidak sedang melakukan video call, bisa-bisa Sehun makin menggodanya.

"pasti sekarang wajahmu merona baby"

"kau ini sok tau sekali sih"

"hey baby, aku ada jadwal yang harus kuhadiri, nanti kuhubungi lagi ya?"

"hm, hwaiting Sehunnie"

"saranghaeyo Jongina"

"nado"

Klik.

Sambungan itu pun terputus, Jongin sebenarnya agak tidak rela harus mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Sehun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Sehun side…

Saat ini aku dan Chanyeol hyung sedang berada di Jepang untuk promosi album terbaru kami. Well akan ada fanmeeting dan mengisi beberapa acara lainnya.

"Hun, sudah waktunya latihan"

"ne, Chan hyung"

Aku baru saja menghubungi Jongin, dia adalah pacarku yang manis, ah aku merindukannya walau baru 3 jam berpisah.

Kurasa sudah waktunya mengucapkan selamat malam untuk beruang manisku. Untung jadwalku hari ini tidak terlalu padat.

"yeoboseyo"

"hey baby, kau belum tidur kan?"

"tentu saja Oh, memangnya bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berbicara denganmu sekarang jika aku tidur"

"hey beruang manisku ini merajuk eh?"

"kenapa aku harus merajuk?"

Aku yakin saat ini bibirnya yang merah itu sedang mengerucut dengan lucunya.

"karena…aku telat menelponmu?"

Aku mencoba menggodanya, rasanya menyenangkan mempunyai sesoeorang untuk digoda dan dimanja.

"oh ayolah aku bukan wanita yang harus kau beri kabar tiap waktu, aku laki-laki jika kau lupa"

"hey hey aku tau itu sayang, jika kau wanita aku tidak akan tertarik, well tapi kurasa meski kau wanita aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu"

"eww Sehun, pasti Chanyeol hyung yang mengajarimu hal menjijikkan seperti ini kan?"

"padahal kau suka kan? Mengaku saja baby"

"in your dream Oh"

"baby, apa kau sudah makan malam hm?"

Aku tidak mau menggodanya lagi karena sepertinya Jongin sedang jengkel saat ini.

"hm sudah Hun, kau sendiri sudah makan belum?"

"tentu sudah baby, kau ini perhatian sekali sih"

Saat ini pasti dia sedang memutar bola matanya dengan imut. Jongin itu mau bagaimanapun ekspresinya dia tetap saja manis. Heran juga apa yang dimakan ibunya saat mengandung Jongin. Yang jelas aku harus berterima kasih pada ibunya karena melahirkan anak yang sangat manis kedunia ini.

"Sehun, kau istirahat sana"

"kau mengusirku, baby?"

"bukan seperti itu, aku tau kau lelah, dan besok pasti jadwalmu padat"

"okay okay good night princess"

"im not a princess, Oh"

KLIK

Jongin mematikan sambungan telepon, kkk dia sungguh lucu. Meski baru sebentar bersama aku merasa sangat mencintainya. Well, semoga saja kami bisa bersama selamanya, meski itu akan sedikit sulit nantinya

 _To: baby bear_

 _Hey baby, good night_

 _Sleep well, okay? Jangan lupa mimpikan aku_

 _Chu~_

Jongin side…

Sudah 3 hari ini Sehun belum menghubungi Jongin, membuat Jongin jadi uring-uringan sendiri. Jongin sungguh merindukan kekasih tampannya itu, bahkan telepon Jongin juga selalu beralih ke mailbox. Untuk membuat moodnya kembali membaik Jongin memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke dorm EXO. Tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu Jongin dengan raut wajah bahagia menuju ke dorm EXO, siapa tau dia bisa mengetahui aib-aib Sehun. Jongin tertawa setan saat membayangkannya.

EXO Dorm….

Tok..tok…tok

"ah Kris hyung, annyeoong"

"ah Jongin! Ada perlu apa hm? Sehun kan belum pulang"

"hanya ingin main kesini hehe aku sedang bosan hyung"

"tentu, ayo masuk"

"dorm sepi sekali hyung, memang siapa saja yang ada di dorm?"

"yeah hanya ada aku dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Lay sedang ada jadwal"

"hyuuung"

Jongin menatap Kris dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Kris sedikit curiga

"ada apa Jong?"

"aku ke kamar Sehun ya?"

"kenapa izin padaku?" Kris mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"jebal hyung, Sehun selalu melarangku untuk melihat-lihat isi kamarnya"

" no Jongin, no"

"hyuuung jebal ya ya ya"

Kali ini Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Kris dengan puppy eyesnya membuat Kris tidak tahan juga.

"baiklah, masuk saja sana, asal jangan kau buat berantakan"

" ay ay terima kasih, hyung"

Jongin memasuki kamar Sehun, kamar Sehun cukup rapi untu ukuran laki-laki, ruangan yang didominasi warna abu itu memang sangat memang familiar dengan penglihatan Jongin, namun selama ini Jongin belum pernah mengobrak-abrik isi kamar tersebut. Well, inilah kesempatanmu Kim.

Drrtt drrtt

 _Ravi is calling…_

"oh hello Ravi, ada apa eh?"

"aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan Jong"

Mata Jongin berbinar mendengar ajakan sahabatnya itu, tidak peduli jika Sehun akan marah nantinya. Jongin tersenyum jahil membayangkan wajah marah Sehun.

"bagaimana Jong?"

"tentu, dimana kita kan bertemu?"

"bagaimana jika aku saja yang menjemputmu?"

"ah itu pun boleh"

Ravi adalah salah satu member boyband yang saat ini juga sedang tenar. Dia adalah sahabat Jongin semenjak masih di junior high school.

Sehun side...

Jadwal Sehun benar benar padat, mulai dari fanmeeting, pemotretan hingga wawancara. Sehun benar-benar tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghubungi Jongin. Saat ini Sehun sedang jalan-jalan sambil memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya pada beruang manisnya itu.

Sehun sedang berada disebuah toko aksesoris, meski agak risih karena banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Ngomong-ngomong Sehun hanya memakai topi dan syal saat ini. Tangan Sehun tertuju pada cincin couple yang terlihat sederhana, namun memiliki ukuran yang cukup rumit, dan dia rasa Jongin akan menyukainya.

Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan dari bandara Incheon menuju dorm. Tangannya memainkan smartphonenya, matanya membola saat melihat headline di beberapa portal internet

" _VIXX's RAVI TERLIHAT SEDANG BERKENCAN"_

" _BENARKAH JIKA NAMJA MANIS INI ADALAH PACAR RAVI?"_

" _KENCAN MANIS RAVI BERSAMA SEORANG NAMJA MANIS"_

Mata Sehun membola bukan karena judul yang terpampang, tetapi karena photo yang memuat beruang manisnya bersama seorang laki-laki yang menurut Sehun tidak lebih tampan dari dirinya. Sehun benar-benar merasa kecewa, Jongin yang melarangnya untuk selingkuh. Tapi lihat? Jongin yang sedang selingkuh saat ini.

EXO's dorm

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, tanpa menoleh saat dipanggil oleh Kris dan

BLAAMM

Pintu kamar Sehun ditutup dengan bantingan oleh si pemilik kamar sendiri. Sehun sakit. Bukan tubuhnya tetapi hatinya, beruang manisnya sungguh tega padanya.

Jongin side...

Jongin merasa puas dapat bermain seharian dengan Ravi, biasanya anak itu sungguh sibuk dengan jadwal padatnya. Jongin jadi rindu Sehun, dan memutuskan untuk ke dorm EXO saar melihat berita mengenai Sehun yang telah tiba di Korea.

Tok...tok...tok...

"ah Chan hyung, apa Sehun ada?"

"kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?"

Jongin hanya bisa bingung mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol, dia tidak merasa ada masalah dengan Sehun. Harusnya dia yang marah karena Sehun tidak bisa dihubungi beberapa hari ini.

"tidak hyung, memang ada apa?"

"aku juga tidak tau, sesampainya di dorm dia langsung membanting pintu kamarnya, coba kau temui dia aku takut ada apa-apa"

Jongin berjalan ke dalam dorm, dan melihat member EXO lain berkumpul di ruang tamu yang berada dekat dengan kamar Sehun. Jongin memandang semua member EXO seolah meminta bantuan. Tapi mereka hanya cuek tak peduli dengan pandangan memelas Jongin.

"Sehunnie...jebal buka pintunya" Jongin mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sehun.

"..."

"baiklah, jika kau tidak mau membuka pintu, lebih baik kita putus"

Dan Jongin merasakan tatapan tajam dari orang disekelilingnya.

"maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk membujuk orang yang kekanak-kanakan"

Baru saja Jongin melangkah untuk pergi, tiba-tiba

Grepp

'binggo! Aktingku bagus kan?' Jongin mengulum senyum merasakan Sehun menggenggam lengannya erat.

"ayo kita bicara berdua Kim Jongin"

Nada bicara Sehun yang dingin membuat jongi merasa was-was

Sehun's Room

"kau benar-benar ingin berakhir?"

Jongin membeku mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, sungguh tadi Jongin hanya bercanda.

"kau diam berarti setuju, dan ini kenang-kenangan dariku, terima kasih banyak Jongin"

Sehun meletakkan cincin ditangan Jongin yang masih mematung, sekuat tenaga Jongin menahan air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Sial! Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Air mata Jongin mengalir perlahan, Tuhan Jongin tidak ingin berpisah dari Sehun.

"sebenarnya... saat di Jepang jadwalku sangat sibuk, dan tidak bisa menghubungi bahkan untuk makan saja kadang tak sempat" masih dengan nada yang dingin membuat Jongin merasa bersalah.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Jongin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin dan kemudia terkekeh pelan.

"apa yang lucu Sehun?" masih dengan terisak Jongin bertanya

"bukankah aku cocok debut sebagai aktor, sayang?"

Mata Jongin membola saat menyadari jika dia sedang dikerjai saat ini.

"nappeun.."

Jongin hanya bisa memukul-mukul kecil dada Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Dan Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, sungguh dia tidak akan minta putus dari Jongin. Jongin adalah napasnya.

"jadi, kita tidak berakhir kan baby?"

"ish... sudah jangan dibahas babo"

"kekeke apa kau suka cincinnya hm?"

"tentu" Jongin mengangguk antusias.

"hey baby, Ravi itu siapamu hm?"

"dia sahabatku ko"

"dasar portal berita bodoh"

"kau lebih bodoh! Kenapa percaya pada artikel murahan seperti itu, kau kan bisa bertanya padaku"

"aku cemburu baby, disaat aku lelah dan malah ada berita seperti itu"

"nah sekarang Sehun harus tidur" Jongin berucap ceria

"temani aku baby"

"okay oka ayo sini kupeluk Huna"

Dua sejoli itu pun merebahkan diri dikasur Sehun dengan saling berpelukan, terlihat tangan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggang Jongin. Sebuah cincin terlingkar di jari manis Sehun sama seperti yang saat ini melingkar di jari manis Jongin.

Well hello saya datang lagi ehehe

Saya memutuskan untuk membuat My Lovely Fans series

Umur Jongin disini 17 tahun jadi maaf kalau karakternya suka labil gitu lol

Dan Sehun mungkin 20 tahun

Jangan panggil thor deh ya panggil aja sayang .g

Panggil aja Len kkk

Ohiya hanya ini yang saya punya

Semoga suka ya

Maafkan segala typo yang saya perbuat haha

Ohiya what is love akan saya hapus karena tidak ada feel lagi

Rnr?

Regards,

Jonginnim


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat Ulang Tahun Beruang Manisku

Eomma Kim memasuki kamar anak tunggalnya, berniat membangunkan anaknya yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi. Eomma Kim menggeleng pelan melihat dinding kamar anaknya yang dipenuhi poster-poster namja tampan, anaknya ini juga seorang namja kenapa juga harus memasang poster namja.

"irreona" eomma Kim mengguncang pelan bahu Jongin, meski seorang namja Jongin adalah anak yang sangat manja

"eungh...eomma lima menit lagi ya"

"ayo bangun beruang pemalas, Sehun menunggumu"

Jongin seketika terduduk mendengar ucapan eommanya, matanya bergerak liar keseluruh arah untuk mencari keberadaan kekasih tampannya.

"Sehunnya mana eomma?"

"itu di dinding kamarmu"

Seketika itu juga Jongin sadar jika eommanya hanya bercanda lagipula kan eommanya tidak tau mengenai hubungannya dan Sehun. Jongin jadi sedikit kecewa.

"ayo sayang bangun, nanti kau terlambat sekolah"

"okay eomma" Jongin berjalan malas ke arah kamar mandi, matanya masih ngantuk tbh.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tiba disekolah tepat waktu, berterima kasihlah pada eommanya. Senyumannya sungguh cerah, membuat beberapa siswa terpana melihat senyum manisnya, kadang dia bertegur sapa saat melihat beberapa siswa yang dikenalnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun yang berada dalam van tersenyum melihat Jongin yang telah memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya. Menurutmu Sehun ini sedang apa? Yap dia sedang menjadi stalker seorang Kim Jongin. Berterima kasihlah pada jadwalnya yang kosong hari ini meski dia masih harus pergi bersama sang manager.

"manager hyung, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"memangnya ada apa hun?"

"bisakah kau masuk ke sekolah itu, dan menanyakan biodata Kim Jongin?"

"oh pacarmu itu? Baiklah akan kuusahakan"

Sehun menatap managernya yang memasuki lingkungan sekolah Jongin, berharap managernya bisa mendapatkan info sebanyak mungkin mengenai Jonginnya.

.

.

.

.

"jadi... aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan info tentang Jongin"

"bacakan, aku akan mendengarkan"

Manager hanya mampu memutar bola matanya jengah, Sehun ini sudah menyuruhnya dan sekarang malah memerintahnya juga.

"baiklah, nama Kim Jongin. Lahir pada tanggal 14 Januari 1998, la-"

"apa? Jadi lusa adalah ulang tahunnya?"

"yak! Sehun jangan memotong dulu"

"ah maaf hyung, aku hanya terkejut"

"dia anak tunggal dari pemilik Kim company, punya anak anjing bernama monggu,jjanggu dan jjangah. Sangat menyukai dance bahkan dia menjadi ketua club dance saat ini. Well, hanya ini yang dapat kuketahui sejauh ini"

"ah terima kasih banyak hyung"

Sehun terdiam memikirkan beberapa fakta tentang Jongin yang baru saja diketahuinya, berbagai rencana melayang-layang di otaknya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, pacarnya ini benar-benak sok sibuk sampai pesannya tak dibalas

"hey Jong, kau kenapa?"

"tidak ada, aku hanya sedang sebal"

"jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, nanti kucium kau"

Jongin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan teman sekelasnya, dan langsung menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tanganya. Ekspresinya benar-benar imut. Membuat teman-teman sekelasnya berteriak melihat Jongin yang menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bergelung didalam selimutnya, ini sudah pulang sekolah omong-omong. Saat ini Jongin hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek, bergelung dengan selimut sambil matanya menatap tajam kearah smartphonenya, menunggu kabar dari sang kekasih.

Tok tok tok

Jongin dengan malas membuka pintu kamarnya

Cklek

"wae eomma?"

"ada kiriman untukmu?"

Jongin mengernyit bingung, dia kan tidak memesan apa-apa. Dan well paket itu cukup besar

"terima kasih eomma"

Eomma Kim sedikit bingung dengan Jongin akhir-akhir ini, biasanya anaknya itu jarang pulang tepat waktu ke rumah. Menstalk idola katanya.

Jongin duduk dikasurnya lalu mulai membuka paket yang didapatkannya. Matanya membola saat melihat hadiah yang didapatkannya.

"hwaaaa siapa yang rela mengirimkan berpuluh-puluh DVD tarian ini" mata Jongin berbinar senang melihat puluhan DVD yang didapatnya, terlebih lagi saat melihat satu DVD dengan Sehun sebagai covernya. Jongin jadi penasaran, setaunya Sehun tidak pernah merilis DVD.

Berjalan menuju home teather yang ada di rumahnya lalu memasukkan keping DVD dengan cover Sehun, ternyata isinya adalah beberapa tutorial tarian dari Sehun.

"wah! Paket ini pasti dari Sehun!" jongin bergumam yakin, lalu mengambil smartphonenya dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan

 _To: albino_

 _Sehuuuuunnn_

 _Pasti kau kan yang mengirim paket DVD ini untukku?_

 _Ah terima kasih banyak_

 _Sehun, aku mencintaimu_

.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum lebar membaca pesan dari beruang manisnya, tidak salah juga Sehun mengirimkan DVD-DVD itu kepada kekasihnya.

"heh kau kenapa magnae?"

"well, aku sedang bahagia hyung"

"Jongin lagi?"

"kau tau saja Baek hyung hehe"

"sekarang aku jarang melihat Jongin di acara-acara yang mengundang kita, kenapa ya?"

"ah itu, aku menyuruh Jongin untuk lebih memperhatikan sekolahnya, aku tidak mau kekasihku bolos sekolah hanya karena ingi melihatku"

"wah kau sudah dewasa magnae"

Sehun hanya dapat tertawa mendengar pujian yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"oh ya hyung, lusa kan ulang tahun Jongin. Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"entahlah hun, aku tidak terlalu berpengalaman dalam memberikan kejutan"

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

D-Day

"saengil chukkae hamnida

Saengil chukkae hamnida

Saengil chukkae saranghaneun uri Jongin

Saengil chukae hamnida"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara-suara ribut disekelilingnya. Pagi-pagi sekali orang tuanya membawa kue tart dengan angka 18 diatasnya. Jongin merasa bahagia memiliki orang tua yang sangat perhatian padanya.

"make a wish"

Jongin menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan memejamkan mata seraya berdoa "Tuhan...hidupku sudah sangat indah, aku hanya ingin meminta semoga keluargaku akan selalu baik-baik saja, semoga aku dan Sehun bisa selalu bersama meski di masa depan akan ada banyak maslah yang harus kami hadapi dan suatu saat nanti semua orang mampu menerima hubungan kami"

Puuh~

Dengan padamnya lilin dihadapanku, aku membuka kedua mataku yang terasa basah dan memeluk kedua orang tuaku erat-kue tart sudah mereka taruh di meja nakas samping tempat tidurku-

"eomma appa, terima kasih telah merawatku selama ini, mengasihiku dengan begitu besarnya, maafkan aku yang selama ini masih sangat suka membangkang. Eomma appa aku mencintai kalian"

Orang tua Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Jongin, mereka tidak keberatan untuk merawat dan menyayangi Jongin, karena Jongin adalah buah cinta mereka.

"ayo sayang cepat mandi, kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu"

"wah benarkah? Apa appa tidak ke kantor hari ini?"

"tidak, appa akan meluangkan waktu appa untuk anak appa yang manis ini"

"yak! Aku itu tampan appa"

Jongin merengut sebal mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menggerutu kesal, setelah acara piknik bersama orang tuanya dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahunnya, Sehun masih tidak dapat dihubungi. Sehun ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Jongin hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama kekasihnya itu, tidak mengharapkan kejutan karena Jongin sadar Sehun tidak tau menau mengenai hari ini.

Ting tong

Eomma Kim bergegas membuka pintu saat mendengar bel depan rumahnya berbunyi.

Cklek

"eh, orang yang ada di dinding Jongin"

Sehun hanya berdehem canggung mendengar ucapan eomma Kim

"ah anyyeong haseyo, apakah Jongin ada di rumah?"

"kau Sehun kan?" eomma Kim masih belum bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"ah bukan, saya Shixun temannya Jongin, memang banyak yang bilang jika wajah saya mirip dengan Sehun"

"ah jadi kau bukan Sehun ya" eomma Kim sedikit kecewa, pasalnya jika yang dihadapannya ini adalah Sehun, anaknya pasti akan sangat bahagia.

"masuk saja Shixun, kamar Jongin ada di lantai dua"

"ah terimakasih Jongin eomma"

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati mengingat wajah kecewa Eomma Kim, bukannya ingin berbohong hanya saja Sehun tau Jongin belum siap jika eommanya tau dia memiliki pacar seorang yang bergender sama dengannya.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"hey baby"

Jongin mematung saat melihat Sehun dengan senyum manisnya tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sehun? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"apapun bisa kulakukan untukmu baby"

Wajah Jongin merona tipis mendengar ucapan Sehun

"aigoo, pacarku ini imut sekali" Sehun mencubit kedua pipi Jongin gemas lalu terkekeh pelan

"aish stop it hun"

"ayo ganti bajumu, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

Sebenarnya Jongin lelah, hanya saja ini kesempatannya untuk bersama Sehun, jarang-jarang Sehun bisa meluangkan waktunya seperti saat ini.

"ah baiklah, kau bisa menungguku berganti baju di kamar"

Sehun agak takjub melihat kamar Jongin, well sepertinya Jongin ini benar-benar fanboy sejatinya.

"kau mau kemana baby?"

"tentu saja mengganti pakaianku"

"kenapa tidak ganti disini saja eh?"

"Sehun kau ini mesum juga ya" Jongin dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Sehun tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasih manisnya yang sangat polos itu, tentu saja Sehun hanya bercanda. Tetapi jika Jongin benar-benar ingin berganti pakaian dihadapannya Sehun tidak akan menolak ko.

.

.

.

.

"eomma aku pergi dulu" Jongin berucap riang saat melihat eommanya sedang menonton televisi

"baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu malam sayangku"

"ah Jongin eomma, saya pinjam sebentar anakmu yang manis ini"

Eomma Kim hanya menatap dua sejoli yang telah berjalan keluar rumahnya, ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang mereka terlihat mesra?

.

.

.

.

Disebuah bukit...

"kenapa mengajakku kesini hun?"

"tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihat sunset bersama pacarku yang manis"

"kau ini, berhenti menggodaku"

Jongin merengut sebal, Sehun ini bisa tidak sih sekali saja tidak membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini.

"hey sayang jangan cemberut seperti itu, hari ini kan ulang tahunmu masa begitu sih"

"eh? Sehun tau ini hari ulang tahunku?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya polos

"tentu saja aku tau semua tentangmu baby"

"eww cheesy sekali"

"tapi kau suka kan?"

Sehun merangkul pundak sempit Jongin dengan erat, sangat menikmati waktu yang bergulir bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"hey hun, kau tidak bilangkan pada eomma jika kita ini pacaran?"

"hm tidak, aku bahkan mengaku namaku Shixun dan aku hanyalah temanmu, aku tau kau belum siap jika kedua orangmu tau kamu memiliki pacar"

"kau tau kan hun, kita ini berbeda aku hanya takut eomma dan appa tidak menerima kita lalu mencoba memisahkan kita" Jongin memeluk Sehun, merasa sedih dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"aku tau baby hubungan sesama jenis masih tabu di Korea, tapi jangan dipikirkan okay? Kita jalani saja semua ini dengan perlahan. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, jangan takut jika suatu saat nanti ada yang mencelamu karena akan ada aku yang akan terus melindungimu"

"Sehun...aku tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa, terima kasih banyak Sehun"

"tersenyumlah baby, aku hanya ingin terus melihat senyummu"

Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya, pelukan Sehun hangat membuat Jongin semakin nyaman.

"hey baby kau jangan tidur, sebentar lagi akan ada sunset"

"iya hunnie"

Sehun suka saat Jongin menjadi manja begini, Sehun jadi makin cinta saja.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang ke depan dan melihat sunset yang dengan indahnya terpampang di hadapannya, Jongin bahagia sekali hari ini dapat menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang yang dicintainya.

"baby, aku tidak tau apakah kau akan suka dengan hadiahku ini, jujur saja aku bukan orang yang romantis yang bisa memberikan kejutan yang akan membuatmu terharu"

"Sehun, kau harus ingat meski aku ini ukemu aku masih tetap laki-laki, aku tidak suka kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang perempuan"

Sehun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dengan dengan satu hiasan berbentuk beruang.

"hey baby, kuharap kau suka dengan gelang ini dan mau memakainya"

"tentu saja Sehun, tentu"  
Jongin mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan meminta Sehun untuk memasangkannya

"ini gelang yang kupesan khusus untuk kita berdua, maafkan aku yang sedari kemarin menghiraukanmu, aku bingung memikirkan akan memberikan apa untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu"

Jongin memperhatikan gelang ditangannya, dan melihat di gelangnya terdapat tulisan _"ich liebe dich baby bear"._ Sehun ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak ya.

"mana gelangmu hun?"

"ini" sehun menunjukkan gelang yang sama kearah jongin, tentu saja gelang Sehun tidak terdapat hiasan apapun.

"Sehun loves Jongin forever" eja Jongin membaca tulisan pada gelang Sehun

Sehun romantis sekali sih, Jongin kan jadi ngga kuat. Lol

"hun, ayo pulang. Aku takut eomma khawatir"

"arra baby"

.

.

.

.

Di depan rumah Jongin

Sehun dan Jongin masih berada di dalam mobil Sehun

"Sehun, terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, aku sangat bahagia"

"aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia baby"

"baiklah, aku turun dulu, Sehun hati-hati ya"

Jongin membuka pintu mobil perlahan, lalu berbalik dan mencium bibir Sehun cepat kemudian berlari dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Eomma itu ciuman pertamanya dan Jongin sungguh malu (./.)

Sehun terkejut merasakan bibir yang sungguh manis menempel dibibirnya dengan cepat, kemudian terkekeh saat kekasihnya sudah memasuki rumahnya, astaga Jongin ini manis sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Jongin menutup pintu rumahnya kencang, jantungnya masih berdetak cepat dan wajahnya merah sekali.

"kau kenapa sayang?"

"ah eomma mengagetkanku"

"kau itu yang kenapa? Membanting pintu rumah lalu wajahmu memerah seperti itu"

"ah tidak ada apa-apa eomma hehe aku ke kamar dulu eomma, ingin istirahat"

Jongin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan sedikit berlari

"ohiya sayangm tadi ada paket lagi untukmu, eomma sudah menaruhnya di kamarmu" ujar eomma Kim sedikit berteriak

"iya eomma terima kasih" balas jongin juga dengan berteriak

Jongin menemukan sebuah paket yang cukup besar dan bergegas membukanya. Dirinya hampir saja berteriak senang saat menemukan boneka beruang seukuran dirinya dan sebuah bantal dengan wajah Sehun.

"apanya yang tidak bisa membuat kejutan" Jongin terkekeh pelan mengingat ucapan kekasihnya

Sehun benar-benar berhasil membuat Jongin sangat bahagia hari ini

 _To: albino_

 _Apanya yang tidak bisa membuat kejutan eh?_

 _Kau ini benar-benar membuatku terkejut hari ini_

 _Kekasihku ini manis sekali u u u~~~_

 _Sehun, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini_

 _Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang kudapatkan_

 _Sehuuuuun, aku mencintaimu._

 _Sangat._

END for this chapter

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello! Saya balik lagi dengan series khusus buat merayakan ulang tahun nini ehehe.

Terima kasih untuk kritik dan saran yang sungguh berguna dari kalian

I love you guys

But i love nini more lol

Series ini masih akan terus berlanjut jika saya ada waktu dan ide :3

Ini terinspirasi dari ich liebe dich nya sehun di the lost planet ehe

Ohiya kalau masih ada typo harap maklum ya ehe

Saya ngga sempet baca ulang lagi x)

Kemarin saya ubek-ubek akun sendiri trus nemu manage stories (?) yang view cerita ini 800 an dan yg review cuma 12 O.O ulala saya cukup kaget kkk

Ah sudahi curhat saya ini

Apakah chap ini sudah cukup panjang?

Masih kurang panjang?

Silahkan buka celana Oseh :3 /digaplok nini/

Okay see youu

Rnr?


End file.
